Yah! SeungRi's mine!
by iRISHiVIP4Life
Summary: G-Dragon/Jiyong likes sharing things. Everything except his maknae. Rated M for slash scene near the end! ONESHOT, G-DragonxSeungRi, a bit of ToDae or TOPxDaeSung. BIGBANG fic.


**Title: Jealousy and Ownership**  
**Author: Mee! Hollí Jíyong :D**  
**Fandom: G-Ri, bit of ToDae at the end 3**  
**Characters: All of the BB members ^ ^**  
**Prompt: The gif when Ji stared at BaeRi when they whispered to eachother xD**  
**Rating: Meh... NC-14? ''**  
**Summary: Jiyong liked sharing things. Everything except his maknae.**  
**Authors Note: I actually got this from another fanfic on ... Original idea goes to _xonlyhalfmad_! I also took her yaoi scene 'cuz I can't write them for my life... _Again original idea WAS NOT MINE!_ Tis is just an edited version.. From what I would've like it to be ^^~**  
**Warning: Some yaoi/slash near the end. Don't skip to it you perv! Wait! xD**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own BIGBANG or the members.. No matter how much I ask YG Papa! :'(**

_Down there! vvvv_

_

* * *

_

**Jiyong's POV**

I'm going to have a serious talk with the choreographer.  
I am sitting here, watching the rest of SeungRi's 'Strong Baby' perfromance. Who gave the female dancers consent to be all up on SeungRi?  
Who allowed the female dancers to wear that small amount of clothing?  
And most importantly, WHO came up with the choreography?

"Jiyong, are you ok?" YoungBae's voice came from behind me.

"I'm fine." I played it off, not taking my eyes off of the live television backstage.

"You sure? You look like you're going to explode or something."

"I promise I'm fine, Bae." I replied with grinded teeth.

It's nice of YB to be concerned over me, but I just got more peeved as he said that. At that moment, all of the female dancers felt up SeungRi to the beat of the music.

The pen I held snapped between my fingers.

TOP and Dae were watching the maknaes' solo performance too, but were also observing my responses.  
They just smirked as the saw and heard the pen snap.

* * *

I woke the next morning grumpily. 11 AM  
_Wait! Don't we have an intervie-?_

I sighed the biggest sigh as I checked my marked calendar on my phone.  
_Phew, not until tomorrow._

I put my cell back by my bedside and tucked myself back into bed comfortably. Slowly I drifted back to sleep. But I couldn't sleep for more than another half-hour before I woke to the sounds of struggles and laughter.

"Bae-hyung~! Stop!"

"Give.. Me.. The.. Remote!"

"No, hyung! I want to watch T.V.!"

I heard mostly laughter after that. I shot up out of bed. What the hell was Bae doing to maknae? I banged my bedroom door open to see SeungRi pinned to the floor by YoungBae. Bae had started tickling maknae. MY maknae.

"Hahahaha! B-Bae hyung! St-stop!" SeungRi started wiggling underneath Bae in attempt to release himself.

TaeYang's smile dropped. He swallowed awkwardly and closed his eyes for a bit. He bit his lip.

"Maknae, stop doing that!"

To annoy his hyung, he did it harder.

"SeungRi!" Bae said firmly as he tried to stop a moan. He failed.

With anger boiled up inside me, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Young Bae! You're a dead man!" I stomped over to them, pulling YoungBae up by his shirt, off of SeungRi.

"What did I do?" Answered YB, scared.

"What was that?" My mother always told me never to answer a question with a question, but oh well.

"We-we were just playing! TOP and Dae left early this morning! So I just decided to play with maknae!"

"WHAT KIND OF PLAYING WAS THAT?" I pulled him closer by the front of his shirt. I was also quite angry as to where Dae and TOP left to, but that wasn't the issue.

"Jeez Jiyong! Take a chill pill! What's the matter with you?"

"Excuse me, but you were playing with MY maknae!"

SeungRi, who had took advantage of the situation and sat down to watch T.V., stopped. He looked to his leader with a raised eyebrow.

"Ooh, leader is jealous?" YoungBae teased me. No-one teases ME.

"Look, I just don't want you two playing like... THAT.. Again. Got it?"

"But Ji~, You didn't answer my-"

"GOT IT?"

"Whatever."

I let go of him, folded my arms and gave him a look. A _look_ look.

YB sighed. "Yes, sir." He unenthusiastically saluted me.

"Good. Now get outta here."

"I believe the correct term is 'fall out'."

"I don't CARE! Now I'm going to have some breakfast."

SeungRi just sat there, thinking about what Jiyong had said about him being HIS maknae.

* * *

**_Normal POV (1 hour later)_**

"WE'RE HOOOOME!" DaeSung shouted all over the apartment.

"God, you never make it unknown, do you?" YB greeted them at the door, clutching his damaged ear that was unfortunately was closest to Dae's shouting.

"Never." TOP rolled his eyes at DaeSung.

Dae started chatting to YB, so TOP decided to sit by SeungRi, who was still by the television, but not watching it.

"Hey maknae! What's up?" TOP plopped down on the sofa.

"The ceiling.." SeungRi unintentionally replied, staring into space.

"Being cheeky to your hyung, are you?" TOP waved a hand in front of V.I.'s face, chuckling.

"Hm, wha-? Oh, mianhe, hyung! I was in a different world."

"Really?" TOP's voice dripped with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes again, but to SeungRi.

_Meanwhile.._

Jiyong came out of his room, dressed but not going anywhere. He decided to get dressed because he hates staying in pyjamas all day. Even though they did have a day off. He had had his earphones in, iPod on full blast, listening to a beat, and still heard DaeSung's loud greeting.

Taking his earphones out, he closed his lyric book and left to greet them.

He opened his door to see the oldest member by his maknae. Too close for his comfort. But he had to drop it. He couldn't scold his senior just for sitting by him. Instead he just unconciously grinded his teeth and went to the kitchen where Dae and Bae were standing, chatting.

"S'up Dae! Where were you?" He played off his question, trying not to sound pissed off.

"McDonalds. Want some?" Dae held out a McFlurry and a Big Mac.

"I'm good." How many calories are in that thing? Asked Jiyong in his mind.

"Wait. Who visits McDonalds at 9 AM, and doesn't come home until 12:30?" YoungBae chuckled.

"TOP ordered a lot of food!" DaeSung lied through his teeth.

"Yeah okay. Must have been spicy food, too. You've gone red." YB teased. He has a thing for teasing.

No matter how much Dae protested, both Jiyong and YB knew that they left for another reason to use their mouths, other than eating.

...

"Oh, hyung! Is that a McDonalds' Frappe?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can I have some?"

"Go get your own, maknae!"

"Oh pleaseee hyung? Just a little?"

"No~!"

"You wouldn't leave YOUR maknae thirsty, would you?" SeungRi moved closer to TOP, knowing Jiyong was watching from the corner of his eye.

Jiyong's jealousy sparked. What did he say?

SeungHyun Junior started the puppy eyes.  
"Oh FINE! But just a _little._" TOP emphasized 'little'.  
SeungRi took it happily and started drinking it. More. And more. And more.

"Hey- HEY! THAT'S TOO MUCH, DAMNIT!"

Ji, Dae, and YB quickly checked on the two SeungHyuns. They just smiled as they watched them 'bond'. Well, except Jiyong. He glared. TOP tried to take his drink back, but SeungRi stood up and ran around, still drinking the Frappe.

"SEUNGRI-AH! MAKNAE COME BACK, THAT'S MINE!" TOP jumped over the sofa to try cath the maknae, but he failed.

The youngest finished it within seconds. He held the empty cup upside-down, smirking.

"Thanks for the drink, hyung." SeungRi laughed.

TOP hopped on SeungRi and straddled him. "That was my delicious caramel Frappe with special whipped cream! And you finished it!"

SeungRi wrapped his legs around TOPs waist, which raised the olders eyebrow. Jiyong stood up instantly. How DARE he take my maknae like that!

"I drank your special Frappe!" Maknae mocked.  
"You wanna fight?"  
"Bring it!"

TOP started to tickle SeungRi.

"Hyung-nim!" SeungRi moaned before laughing hard.

SeungHyun Senior accidentally thrust himself upon the younger. SeungRi closed his eyes in pleasure, a tint of pink on his cheeks. Jiyong couldn't help but feel more jealous.

"Maknae, you alright?" TOP placed a hand on SeungRi's forehead, his face getting a bit to close to SeungRi's.

Jiyong had it.

"YAH! MAKNAE IS MINE!" Jiyong tore someone from SeungRi for the second time today.

"Hyung! We were just playing!" SeungRi said innocently.

"Yeah, dude. We were just playing and I never said he was mine-"

"SHH! Don't speak! MOVE. AWAY." Jiyong placed a finger on TOP's mouth.

"Shit, Ji. Calm down." TOP stormed to his room.

"You're in BIG TROUBLE, mister!" Ji turned to Ri.

"Haha! Jiyong-sshi is jealous!" Ri flicked his nose.

"Oh-HO! I'll SHOW you how jealous I am!"

Jiyong dragged SeungRi to his room, closed and locked the door.

_**Yaoi scene next! Don't like? DON'T EFFING READ. Enjoy! :3**_

Jiyong pushed Seung Ri on the bed, who was already half naked, and took off his own shirt and pants. Seung Ri easily pulled down his pajama pants. Jiyong got on top of him and began to savor his lips. Seung Ri moaned into the kiss, feeling hot already. Jiyong slowly pulled down Seung Ri's boxers down his legs and his hand grabbed his lenght, bobbing his hand up and down.

"Ahhh! Hyung-nim..." he lightly moaned as he held onto Jiyong's hips, "Stop teasing me."

"Uh-uh. You let Young Bae touch you and Seunghyun after I told you that you belonged to me." Jiyong scolded softly as his hand pumped faster. Seung Ri arched his back and shut his eyes in pleasure, "Now, I want you to say it."

"S-Say-ayyy... wha-aat?" Seung Ri inhaled deeply, holding back a moan.

"That you're mine and only mine..." his hand slowed down.

"Ahh... mmm... I'm.. only yours!" Seung Ri cried. Jiyong let go of his member and propped himself up with both of his hands beside Seung Ri's head, "It's not fair, Hyung-nim... take off your boxers."

"You take 'em off." Jiyong's lips landed on SeungRi's neck. He began to suck on his pulse, receiveing a loud "Jiyong!" moan from Seung Ri. Seung Ri slipped them down quickly and was greeted by a very happy huge Ji-Yong.

"I didn't know I turned you on this much." SeungRi gloated.

"Tch. Like you would-aaahhhh..." Seung Ri had his hand on the tip of Jiyong's member.

"I want it inside of me." Seung Ri whined as he let go. He wrapped his legs around Jiyong's waist.

"How long has it been since we've been together?" Jiyong asked, preparing himself at the entrance of Seung Ri's buttocks.

"I don't know...-AYYY! Hyung-niiiimmmm!" Seung Ri cried in pleasure feeling Jiyong enter him in a quick movement.

He held himself properly by Jiyong's hips. Jiyong pulled out slowly and then pushed himself back in, harder.

Jiyong's breathing began to escalate.

Jiyong felt Seung Ri's wall tighten around his length and threw his head back, moaning out in pleasure.

Seung Ri moved his hips, a way of telling Jiyong to move. Jiyong chuckled and began to thrust in and out, in a quick and hard pace.

Jiyong kept his balance with his arms or else he would've crumpled down on Seung Ri.

Holding back moans was unbearable because of his pace and because of Seung Ri. Seung Ri moaned out loudly his name in pure bliss as Jiyong moved quicker than before.

"Seung Ri... you're mine..." Jiyong groaned, crashing his lips down on Seung Ri's.

They're tongues began to wrestle eachother. In a matter of minutes, Jiyong felt Seung Ri's wall tighten harder against his length and knew his release would soon come. The last few thrusts were slow and hard as he pushed himself up against Seung Ri, making him moan louder than the last few minutes were he was trying to minimize his volume.

"Seung Ri!" Jiyong cried, realeasing all his juices inside Seung Ri. He let himself go, falling on top of Seung Ri. Seung Ri didn't mind his weight and hugged him closer to his body with a smile on his face.

"Jealousy and ownership is good from you." Seung Ri said, kissing Jiyong's neck, "It's full of bliss and pleasure."

Jiyong nodded and snuggled up against him, "Yeah. My maknae. Only mine." he snuzzled Seung Ri's neck. Seung Ri now had a smirk on his face.

**_'Kay.. Yaoi Scene finished! :(_**

"Mission accomplished!" DaeSung clapped, outside Jiyongs' bedroom door.

"Jealous Kwon Leadah, done!" YoungBae high-fived DaeSung.

"SeungRi finally getting some after a year, accomplished!" TOP high-fived YoungBae. TOP left for a second and returned with a second caramel Frappe.

With the confusing looks SeungHyun was given, he replied "Well I knew one was going to be put to waste! I bought two just incase!"

"Haha, that rhymed!" DaeDae giggled. TOP loved that giggle.

"Can we taste?" Asked YoungBae.

"Haha! That rhymed too!" Dae giggled some more.

"Shut up Dae." YoungBae scolded his dongsaeng.

"Leave him alone!" TOP defended his Doraemon-Lover.

"Whatever." YoungBae took a sip from the cup. "Whoa, that's delicious!" YoungBae savoured the taste. "C'mon, let's leave them alone. The noises are freaking me out." YoungBae returned to the living room.  
"Can I taste too?" Asked DaeDae.

"How could I say no?" TOP pinched his cheeks. DaeSung drank from TOP's straw on purpose, but TOP didn't mind. "Wow! That's gorgeous!" Dae closed his eyes for a moment.

"But it's not as great as you taste." TOP said sexily.

"TOOOP~" Dae blushed. They returned to the living room with Bae.

"Hey, do WE make moises like that?" Dae asked him, worried, when YB left the room.

Moans, shallow breathing and names could be heard from the bedroom.

"I hope we're not that loud..." TOP rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh trust me. You are." YoungBae replied for them from the kitchen.

-END-

* * *

_Didja like it? ;)_

_Tell me your opinion! :D_

_Thanks! ^-^ -hugs-_


End file.
